In the field of metal cutting a particular type of cold metal cutting machine has evolved to a somewhat standard configuration: typically an overhead type with a circular saw blade, e.g. 14 inch diameter, running at low speed, typically within a range of 20 to 120 r.p.m. and typically equipped with a recycling liquid coolant system to prevent overheating of the blade. The cutting operation can be considered a metal milling operation.
To meet stringent requirements for cutting hard metal such as stainless steel, cold metal cutting machines must be designed and built for much heavier duty with a much heavier and more rugged construction than in well-known woodworking circular saws that have been highly developed for light weight and versatility, Furthermore since the saw blade in a cold metal cutting machine must run at a relatively low speed, a special worm gear speed reduction gearbox is required to be deployed between the high speed motor shaft assembly and the low speed shaft assembly. This worm gear speed reduction gearbox is a special feature of metal cutting machines, and is not found on conventional power saws for woodworking, where the blade is usually coupled directly or via simple gears to the motor shaft and operated at relatively high speed.